The reason why Kai hates chocolate
by MrsRayKon
Summary: When Ray gets left under supervision of the Demolitions Boys for a day, Kai's biggest secret is spilled... Kinda..


**The reason why Kai hates chocolate...**  
**Two in one day! I'm on a roll! I hope you like this, I just wanted to embarrass Kai.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. All I own is the storyline!**  
**********************  
"Please."  
"No."  
"No way."  
"Fuck no!"  
"You gotta be kidding me."  
"Please. We have to go to a tournament, but Ray can't go. I need you to do this for me. If not, we'll have to forfeit. And you don't want that, do you?"  
"I can't believe I'm considering this."  
"You owe us big time, Hiwatari."  
"You better win. Or else."  
"Still no."  
"But Bryan! You have to. You wouldn't leave a sick person on his own, would you?"  
"Kai, this is Ray we're talking about. The guy hates my guts."  
"Too bad Bry, it's 4 against 1."  
"You don't get a vote, Kai. Ian's too young to vote and women can't vote either. So that's no vote for Tala- Ow!"  
"Too bad. Be at my house in an hour. Bye." Kai hung up the phone.  
"Sorted?" Max asked.  
"Well, you could say that..." Kai replied.

Ray sleepily opened his eyes. What a bad idea. Not just because it was so bright in that room that the sun was practically burning holes straight through his skull, but also because Spencer was sat in the chair next to his bed. Wait... Spencer!? What!  
"Morning kitty-boy. How you feeling?" Spencer asked.  
"Ugh. Dead." He replied, croakily.  
"Here, drink." Spencer push a glass of water to Ray's lips. Ray was weak. And tired. And ill. And his best friends had left him under the watchful eyes of four, living, breathing murder machines. Great. How can his life get any worse? Surprisingly, the water did help.  
"Can you sit up?"  
"Uh, yeah I think so..." Spencer helped Ray to sit up. Just then, Tala, Ian and Bryan came into his bedroom.  
"The dead has risen then, I see." Tala smirked. "How d'you feel kitten?"  
"Not so good. It's not everyday that you get ill and miss out on a tournament..." He said, his voice tired.  
"Awww! Poor baby!" Ian mocked. Ray shot him a dirty look.  
"So anyway kitten, how'd you sick anyway?" Tala asked.  
"Tyson." Ray said. The demolition boys all sighed.  
"What did he do this time?!" Spencer asked.  
"Oh nothing... Except for lock me outside in the rain for two hours because I ate the last dumpling..." Ray said, coughing.  
"So you're telling me that you have the flu and a temperature of 41 degrees (Celsius) because of that fat dickhead? He's the reason I'm here?!" Bryan screamed, making Ray wince.  
"Shut up Bryan! Ray has a fucking headache! Idiot." Spencer's voice was angry but quiet.  
"So anyway, what does tiger wanna do?" Ian asked.  
"I dunno... I'm too weak to do anything, but I've slept too much to stay still... I know! Tell me a story." Ray said enthusiastically.  
"Err... Ray, incase you haven't noticed, we're the Demolition Boys. We don't do fairytales." Tala pointed out. Ray chuckled at the thought of Bryan reading My Little Pony.  
"No! I mean real stories! Like... Embarrassing Kai stories!" He said, winkling slyly. The Demolition Boys shared amused glances before Ian opened his mouth. He looked Ray dead in the eyes, trying not to smirk.  
"The year was 2008..." He said.  
"The place, California, America..." Spencer continued.  
We were about to go and meet the head of the America BBA when Ian decided he wanted an ice cream..." Tala put in.  
"We got to the ice cream truck and Ian bought a chocolate ice cream..." Bryan said.  
"Just as he was about to eat it, a bunch of fangirls tried to hug him, making him drop the ice cream. We all fell on the floor during the commotion." Spencer continued. They all tried to stifle giggles.  
"Unfortunately for Kai, he sat right on Ian's ice cream whilst wearing his best white suit!" Bryan said, cackling madly.  
"He met the head of the BBA with a shit stain on his ass!" Ian said between snickers. That was all Ray could handle! They all broke down into fits of laughter.  
"Oh- my- god! You've gotta be kidding me! Hahahahahaha! The great Kai! Just wait till Tyson hears this!" Ray screamed. The Demolition Boys stopped laughing and shared nervous glances. Ray got the horrible feeling he'd done something wrong. His stomach was already hurting, and now he was just about ready to puke. Bryan glared at him. Ray hated that glare.  
"Kon." His voice was deep and incredibly scary. "Never tell anyone about that. If that gets back to Kai, we're done for." Ray gulped.

A week later and Ray was well again. But not for long... Everyone was sitting round the table when the door burst open.  
"KON!" Yelled four angry Russians.  
"Crap!" Ray screamed, and ran up the stairs.


End file.
